This invention relates to canopies for playpens for young children, and more particularly to a collapsible canopy that may be mounted on a wide variety of styles and sizes of playpens. The canopy is comprised of a bottomless, tent type structure made of a cloth fabric and erected into a dome by a pair of crossed, flexible poles which are supported in universal connectors removably mounted on the corners of a conventional, unmodified playpen.
A search of the prior art reveals that there have been many attempts to provide canopies for children's cribs, playpens, and even for a swimming pool playpen. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,497 issued to Badon shows an umbrella on a play pen supported in a swimming pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,017 issued to Stevens shows a playpen enclosed with netting, and provided with a removable net top. Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,323, shows a canopy pivoted on upright shafts which in turn are supported in connectors on the playpen. Heffernan et al, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 24,845, shows a simple canopy strapped to the top of a crib. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,084 issued to Kenney shows a collapsible playpen of unique construction provided with a sun shade 46. Griesenbeck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,956, shows a tent similar in construction to my canopy, but used in combination with a mattress and requires a bottom. None of the foregoing patents shows a universal collapsible canopy which is easily mounted on the wide variety of conventional playpens that are currently used in the United States in great numbers.